The present invention relates to a method for reinforcement of concreted plates in the region of support elements, in particular supporting members and load-bearing walls, using reinforcement elements, which are each composed of a longitudinally stable, bendable, strap-like base body, both end regions of which are designed as loop, which loops have in the slack state a width a and which are inserted into the concreted plates to be reinforced.
In the region of support elements, in particular supporting members or load-bearing walls, the concreted plates, which can be designed as floor plates on which support elements come to stand or as ceiling plates which are supported by support elements, are reinforced in a targeted way through concrete reinforcements or other strengthening elements. Known are, for instance, reinforcing cages which are concreted in the plate to be set in concrete. All these reinforcement elements have the aim of being able to transmit into the concreted plate in as optimal a way as possible the supporting forces acting on the concreted plate through the supporting members or load-bearing walls, in order to prevent a local overload or even a punching of the support member through the concreted plate.
For example, when carrying out maintenance work on building regions of this kind, it is often necessary to reinforce the regions of the concreted plates which have to absorb the supporting forces generated by the supporting members. For this purpose bores can be made, for example, in the region to be reinforced of the concreted plate, which bores are disposed in a correspondingly inclined way and in which bores tension rods are placed, whose ends protruding on both sides beyond the concreted plate are provided with anchor heads which are supported on the respective surface of the concreted plate. The tension element can be tensioned through the correspondingly provided anchor heads. The bores can be filled with a mortar-type mass.
This type of reinforcements for concreted plates in the region of support elements has the drawback that the concreted plate to be reinforced must be accessible on both sides.
Tension rods which are of plug-like design can also be put in correspondingly made bores in the concreted plate. These tension rods have the disadvantage, however, that in many cases the force transmission is not optimal since the points of load incidence cannot be precisely established.
It is desirable to create a method for reinforcement of concreted plates in the region of support elements with which method reinforcement elements which are each composed of a longitudinally stable, bendable strap-like base body, and whose two end regions are each designed as loop, can be inserted in an optimal way in the concreted plate to be reinforced, and with which reinforcement elements the forces arising can be absorbed optimally.
According to an aspect of the invention a bore is made in the concreted plate for each reinforcement element, which bore is aligned inclined from the pressure-side surface toward the corresponding support element, and has a diameter d which is, smaller than the width a of the slack loop, in that the end region of the bore remote from the pressure-side surface is drilled out, in that one of the loops of the reinforcement element is pressed together and is led through the bore until this loop has reached the drilled-out hole and has expanded, in that at least the drilled-out end region of the bore is filled with a mortar-type mass and in that the other loop of the reinforcement element is fixed in an anchor head which supports itself on the pressure-side surface of the concreted plate.
Achieved through this solution is that an optimal reinforcement of the respective concreted plate can be obtained with relatively minimal time and effort. The anchoring elements can be put into the concreted plates from one side. The force receiving area is precisely defined so that an optimal reinforcement is ensured.
It is also possible that the bore is made in a continuous way through the concreted plate and the drilled-out hole is made from the surface opposite the pressure-side surface of the concreted plate, which simplifies the making of the bore for receiving the reinforcement element, but with the condition that the concreted plate is accessible from both sides.
To obtain an optimal anchoring of the inserted anchoring element in the concreted plate, it is advantageous for the entire bore to be filled with the mortar-type mass.
In a particularly simple way, the filling of the bore with the mortar-type mass takes place by means of an injection step.
Another advantageous embodiment of the method according to the invention is carried out in that the reinforcement element is tensioned after the hardening of the mortar-type mass and after the attachment to the anchor head. On the one hand, the desired tensions can thereby be obtained. On the other hand, it is also possible to retension, after a longer period of use, a reinforcement element correspondingly inserted in the concreted plate.
A simple connection between anchor head and reinforcement element is obtained by the anchor head being provided with a bolt which is inserted in the other loop of the reinforcement element.
In order to be able to achieve an optimal reinforcement of the concreted plate in the vicinity of a support element, a plurality of reinforcement elements is installed in this vicinity.
In order to be able to achieve optimal force absorption by the reinforcement elements inserted in the bores, these bores are made in the concreted plate in such a way that the angle of inclination a with respect to the pressure-side surface is about 30° to 60°.
In a advantageous way, a strap of carbon-fiber reinforced synthetic material is used as reinforcement element, making possible, on the one hand, a large absorption of forces and, on the other hand, allowing a simple handling, in particular in view of the weight of the respective strap. In addition, reinforcement elements of this kind are corrosion-resistant and fatigue-resistant.